Controllers such as e.g. a PID controller are used for controlling a winding operation, the winding operation relating either to the winding or to the unwinding of the winding material. Owing to the characteristics of the controllers used, a winding machine that has been placed into operation is optimized for precisely one mode of operation and/or type of material and/or for a specific set of machine states. Changes to the characteristics of the winding material such as e.g. type, format, thickness, density, etc., and/or changes to the state of the winding machine such as e.g. temperature, wear, friction, operating mode, etc. result in the need to adjust and also re-optimize parameter settings. Parameters are for example parameters of a controller, such as e.g. the gain of a PID controller. The parameters required for re-optimization can relate, for example, to the drive of the winding machine or also to its controller. Malfunctions, whether of sporadic or recurring origin, can also affect the winding operation. An incorrect or inaccurate optimization and/or malfunctions can result in e.g. the winding quality and/or the productivity of the winding machine being negatively affected. In this case the productivity also relates to e.g. quantity as well as quality.
In the event that, for example, the material of the winding material changes or that a state parameter (temperature, friction, etc.) of the winding machine changes, an adjustment or optimization of at least one of the parameters used in each case is necessary. For this purpose experienced personnel are required, but in many cases these are not located at the installation site of the winding machine. An additional engineering service that may be necessary increases the costs of operating the winding machine. It is also disadvantageous that downtimes that are necessary for optimizing or adjusting parameters as part of a recommissioning operation result in a production outage which again increases the operating costs of the winding machine.
According to the prior art, sporadic faults or even recurrent faults, such as e.g. an out-of-roundness of a material (e.g. a cylinder), can also be circumvented or alleviated by means of a mechanical solution. An example of a mechanical solution is the use of a dancer. In many cases malfunctions can also be avoided for example by reducing the speed of the winder. However, this has the disadvantage of a reduction in productivity. A deterioration in quality can also accompany the speed reduction.